


Raihan's Battle Tower Visit

by mkrcry



Series: Unsavoury Galar Region [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Blow Job, M/M, Raihan losing, Raihan visiting the battle tower, shitpost, smug Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23305588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkrcry/pseuds/mkrcry
Summary: NOTE: Please read my other fic first to get a feel of how this one will probably go:Raihan's Internet Detective AdventureRaihan makes a surprise visit to the Battle Tower.
Relationships: Raihan/Leon
Series: Unsavoury Galar Region [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Raihan's Battle Tower Visit

Things have settled down since the Darkest Day incident. Victor became the new champion of Galar while Leon went to renovate Rose Tower into his own Battle Tower. Raihan was bored since there haven’t been many gym challengers showing up lately. He decided to visit Leon while he had to make a trip to Wyndon anyway.

Raihan stepped into the new Battle Tower for the very first time. At the lobby he asked the receptionist if he could see Leon. The receptionist made a quick call and gave Raihan permission to take the elevator to see him. There in Leon’s office, a big monitor showcased the current match happening between Victor and another pokemon trainer. “Hey Leon, so happy to see you! Oh..., it looks like Victor is here too! Wonderful!” Raihan said the last bit rather sarcastically. In fact, he hated Victor. That little shit was the first to beat his biggest rival and to also take away his champion title. He couldn’t help but feel a bit of resentment build up every time he kept getting personally invited to Champion Cup rematches just to lose against him. Sometimes it was multiple invites a day in succession and it was seriously cutting into his finances. There was also no way he could decline these invites without hurting his reputation either.

“Yeah, and it looks like Victor just beat the last pokemon trainer before me. I’ll be right back.” Leon got up and exited the office. Raihan observed the monitor and soon Leon appeared in it. They send out their pokemon and start battling. Leon was actually doing a good job of knocking out Victor’s pokemon. Victor had already used dynamax earlier in the battle. As soon as Leon sent out his Charizard, the situation was getting tougher for him. Both were down to their last pokemon but Charizard was in Gigantimax form. Charizard gave Cinderace a thunderpunch in the throat and he fainted. “That was what should have happened in the Champion Cup, Leon…” Raihan watched, but cheered and clapped as soon as Leon won and was making his way back to his office.

“Back now. Anyway, what brings you here Raihan?” Do you really need to ask, Raihan thought. He was obviously here to act like a horn dog as he hadn’t had the chance to spend some quality time alone with Leon for a while now. Leon walked over and noticed that Raihan was sitting in his chair, but he still sat down on his lap anyway. “Ack! Come on Leon! You’re heavy!” “How rude…” Leon got up to grab another chair and brought it over for him to sit in to look at the monitor. On the screen, Victor was fighting another set of pokemon trainers. “He seems pretty energetic today, he’s really trying hard for the Masterball ranking.” Raihan looked over at Leon, watching him as his eyes stayed fixated on the screen.

Raihan couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous, wishing that Leon would look at him right now the way he was looking at Victor’s battle. “Want to sit on my lap again Leon?” Leon turned to Raihan and laughed. “What’s gotten into you today? You just said I was heavy!” “It was just a joke!” Raihan wheeled the office chair closer to Leon. “Come on Leon… want to fuck? Sit on my cock?” Raihan nudged him hoping for an answer, afterall, Leon was still a ‘giant slut’. He glanced at Leon and saw that his face was already red. “N-not right now Raihan. I’m still working...” “Come on…” Raihan reached out to run his fingers through Leon’s hair. Leon tried to ignore Raihan’s pleas. “…Oh! Victor just took down a trainer, he’s rather speedy at this.” On the monitor, the next trainer had walked into the room and the battle was starting.  
It’s always Victor this, Victor that, Raihan thought. He was determined to get Leon only focused on him. There was however, a quick and easy method. Raihan pulled out his cock from his pants and started stroking it. He became erect just by thinking about all the nasty things he could do to Leon in this office room. “Raihan…” Leon stared at his crotch, there was no way he was looking at the screen anymore.  
“Here Leon…” Raihan held onto his cock with one hand and waved it in front of Leon. “Come put it in your mouth.” “...Okay.” Leon kneeled down in front of Raihan and leaned in to give it a lick from the base all the way up to the tip and then put it in his mouth. Leon was sucking him off and Raihan looked at the monitor. Victor had won against another trainer already and was halfway through the number of matches before fighting Leon again.  
Raihan looked down at Leon. Leon pulled him out of his mouth and started licking and stroking him. “I loooove your cock Raihan!” Leon was practically worshiping him and Raihan patted his head. “Good, now get back to sucking.” Leon put him back in his mouth and Raihan looked at the screen. Victor had taken down another trainer and was already battling the one before Leon. “Wha!? Why is he so fast!!?” Raihan slowly stood up with his dick still inside Leon’s mouth. “Mmmmph!” Leon had to shuffle himself to get in a more comfortable spot and position. Raihan looked back down at Leon. “Quick Leon! Victor’s match is almost over and I haven’t come yet!” He held onto Leon’s face and started thrusting into his mouth.

He was periodically looking back at the screen. Victor decided it was the best time to send out his glass cannon pokemon and just sweep the last trainer. “Damn it! Almost there…!” Raihan was thrusting faster into Leon’s mouth. He was about to cum when a loud buzzer sound reverberated in the room for a few seconds. Raihan froze in shock. Leon slowly removed Raihan’s cock from his mouth.  
“Sorry Raihan… that’s the sound that tells me I’m late…” Leon got up and hugged Raihan, who was still clearly stunned. He was so close to reaching orgasm but then it felt like time just stopped for him. “It’ll be quick alright?” Leon patted his back and then let go. He turned to walk to the door and wiped his mouth with his cravat. Raihan could not believe he just got cockblocked by Victor.

Raihan sat back down and looked at the screen. He tried to quickly beat himself off to the current medium-shot of Leon displayed on the screen but then the camera switched to Victor. His boner died along with his dignity and self-respect. He felt like Leon just spat him out like bubble gum to the asphalt. Leon left him all alone and he felt awfully frustrated, but he remembered Leon also telling him the battle will be quick. He eagerly waited while watching the monitor, hoping that Leon would beat Victor’s pokemon to a pulp just like last time and that Victor would give up for the day so he could spend the rest of the day with Leon as planned.

“...”

“It’ll be quick, he said…” Raihan bitterly muttered as Victor sent out Toxapex and went for a stalling strategy. Not only did it take such a long time for the battle to be over but Leon also lost and Victor achieved Masterball rank. Leon went to the lobby to see off Victor. Raihan put his dick back in his pants and also went down to the lobby.  
Raihan creeped behind Leon and put his arm around him. He then glared at Victor. “Took you long enough for that win, champ.” Leon could sense the hostility coming from Raihan and tried to deescalate the situation. “Aha… Come on Raihan, you should congratulate him, I really didn’t make it easy!”  
Victor smirked. He knew exactly what was going on since Leon’s face was quite flushed when he entered the room for their last battle. It usually happens every time Leon hangs out with Raihan nowadays. Raihan could tell he was laughing at him and grabbed his collar. “Why you little-!” Leon quickly separated them and was holding onto Raihan.  
“S-stop that! You’re not hurt are you Victor? I can ask for a first aid kit or something if you need it...” Leon was about to wave at a staff member for their attention but Raihan glared at Leon and just grabbed his ass. “Hnnn?! H-hey l-let go Raihan...!” Leon complained but made no effort to move Raihan’s hand anyway. Raihan was just as mad at him as he was at Victor for leaving him all alone with his pent-up sexual frustration. “Nah I’m fine Leon, but Raihan clearly isn’t.” Victor looked at Raihan right in the eye smugly and pointed at his crotch. “Waaah! It hurts here Leon! That is what Raihan would say…”  
Victor quickly ran the fuck away outside as Raihan tried to lunge at him but Leon was still holding him back. “Raihan, please calm down!” Raihan could not calm down. He grabbed onto Leon’s waist and hair and started kissing him the same way people do it in the Kalos region, and right in the lobby in front of everyone. “Mmmm… Ahhh… N-no… wait! Not here...!” Leon tried to back away from Raihan but Raihan grabbed his wrist and stormed out of the building pulling him closely behind.  
Raihan hailed for a flying taxi. As soon as they boarded, Raihan continued making out with Leon in the backseat. The cabbie was clearly uncomfortable and kept giving Corviknight cues to get to the destination faster. They soon reached Leon’s house. There was a party going on in his backyard. Victor, Hop, and some other friends were all there celebrating his Masterball rank achievement. Raihan walked past it all while maintaining eye contact with Victor as he still dragged Leon behind him into the house door. When he got in Leon’s room he looked out the window, still locking eyes with Victor and slowly pulled the curtains in.

Fortunately, Leon’s ass was like an antidepressant. Raihan was back to his normal cheerful self after emptying his nuts into Leon’s anal cavity. He finally apologized to Victor for his angry outburst and Victor did the same for teasing him. All was well except for Leon’s butt. He had to take a sick day the following morning because he couldn’t even get up and walk.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, check out my filthy fanart if you like this kind of stuff (18+ only) <https://twitter.com/mkrcry>


End file.
